And So the Demons Mate
by bellatrix12
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are about to embark in an adventure neither of them is prepared for. The Joy of a surprise Pregnancy. Chapter 2 is up. Reviews are very welcome. I'm still not sure where I'm taking this.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade with no grin, no usual remarks, no complaining or fighting. Nothing. He had never been more serious in his entire life. Why? Simple. Naruto had a secret. A secret which he was about to confess to the 5th. And though he wished he could keep the secret to himself, this secret could not be hidden for too long. You see Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, otherwise referred to as a possessor of a tailed demon. In Naruto's case, he was the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Although growing up with the Kyuubi had brought many problems to Naruto, never had it been more catastrophic than at this moment. Naruto had finally turned twenty, and age with no true significance to him…but of great revelation from Kyuubi's part. Allow me to give you a little insight on demons. Although Kyuubi is widely recognized as a male demon, it is actually a she. Furthermore from being female, she also used to have a mate. Not a mate that she wished to possess, but one that she was given due to tailed-demon protocol. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kyuubi's past love affairs were now completely intertwined with his own life, and, that dirty little… demon had just gotten him into a big problem. And now, here he stood, with a belly too big for a ninja and an awkward feeling in his chest as he stared at the Hokage.

"Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" Tsunade asked with noticeable worry.

"Ah… you see. Something came up and I thought you might be able to help me…seeing that you are the greatest medical nin in history. Yeah, well, you see…I'm sorta…getting fat." Naruto said, panic rising with every word.

"Who the hell is going to believe me?" he thought.

"Naruto, are you sick? Let me examine you. That bump in your stomach does not look so great," Tsunade said.

"It's not supposed to look great!" Naruto answered, losing all of the composure which he had shown when entering the room.

"You see, Tsunade-bachan, it's nothing out of the other world. I'm not feeling bad or anything. It's just that I've taken a little… ah…detour in life. It's perfectly understandable. "

"Just get to the point boy!" Tsunade uttered.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Naruto yelled.

Silence.

"The hell you are!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You better explain and stop wasting my time Naruto!"

"Bachan I'm not lying. I'm freaking pregnant! Go ahead, examine me. I carry life!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, there is no way that you can get pregnant. I knew you were stupid, but really? You can't get pregnant. You don't have the proper equipment to carry life. Furthermore, who would get you pregnant?" Tsunade finished her statement with a loud chuckle and a smirk.

"Shut up, alright. I got pregnant by giving a handshake. To who? Gaara. That's right. Want me to explain?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto. Although I'm still not sure if I believe you, I will let you explain" said Tsunade, in a little more than a whisper. Although she was perfectly calm now, wonder could easily be seen in her eyes.

"Ok…well, you see, it all happened very suddenly. You know Kyubi and I talk to each other, but it had never occurred to me to ask Kyubi about its sex. You know. Nine tail fox. Just assumed it was a he. But suddenly, a few weeks ago, Kyubi kept telling me that it was time. That I needed to see him."

Naruto paused, looked to the floor, and continued his story.

"When he said he, I didn't know who he was talking about. I kept asking him who I needed to see, but stupid ass Kyubi kept telling me I knew already. Taunting the hell out of me that little bastard. He kept telling me that it was his time, whether inside of me or not, to carry on his life cycle, and because I had been such a good host till now that he had allowed me to pick the one."

Naruto remembered the rest of the talk as he told it to Tsunade.

_Flashback_

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid fox?" Naruto said.

"Listen kid, its coming whether you want it or not. I need to pass on my skills. Even if its through you. I'm doing you a favor by letting you pick him. But as a matter of fact, I think your choice is great" Kyubi said.

"Kyubi, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You'll see" Kyubi said.

_End of flashback._

"And so, I began to worry. I'm not stupid. I understood sorta what Kyubi meant, but not fully. That same day, Gaara showed up. Remember he came a couple of weeks ago to talk to you about the Village Agreement? Well he went for a quick visit while he was here. And then it happened. At first touch. I'm not entirely sure how. Kyubi made it work. He got me pregnant. Well…she got me pregnant. And as for Gaara, well… Gaara is not dumb. He knew something happened too, a spark of sorts, but heck I wasn't entirely sure at the time myself. But as you see, proof is quite visible now" Naruto concluded his story.

Tsunade stared, mouth and eyes open. "I can't believe this Naruto. As if you didn't have enough to deal with already. Being the first pregnant male in the history of the world."

Tsunade examined Naruto and sent an urgent letter to the Kasekage, asking him to please report to The Leaf as soon as possible. She was still baffled, but there was not much she could do at the moment. And so after being examined and considered healthy, Naruto laid on his bed, thinking about the situation he was now part off. Why Gaara? Why him?


End file.
